Going back to the Underland
by anti-Fuhrur
Summary: Gregor and his siblings go agaist his mothers wishes and return! some gluxa later on maybe, well hopefully. Closure for those who want some!
1. Chapter 1

**Hay, it's been A while, but I'm going to try to write a decent fanfic! Let me know what you think please, this is after COC.**

I woke up with the same old recurring feelings of loneliness and emptiness. It has been 43 days since I returned from the Underland. _Why couldn't I of just stayed there for ever, its just not working out up here. It never would of anyways. Sadly my parents would never understand that, they weren't there._

I looked over at my alarm clock, 6:27, _I have time to waste till I need to get ready for school (that doesn't matter anymore). I guess I could watch some T.V. _

"Hay lizzie, whatcha watching?" I asked. I noticed she had a perplexed look on her face.

"Just some documentary about using lab rats as test animals, its terrible! How could someone put any one through those kind of things?" sputtered Lizzie. Man she looked mad. She rarely showed any emotions these days.

"I'll never understand either" I answered. _Its just how the world works, sorry Liz I can't fix that. I can't even fix myself anymore._

"I'm going to go back to my room" I stated. Lizzie just game me a nod of understanding. _some more alone time, just what I need._ I walked back to my storage/room. While getting back into bed, I retrieved the picture of Luxa and me, that we took in the museum. _Why does it have to be like this? Why? My resolve is failing me, is our love still even there? Would you of moved on? NO! I know you, I know our love. Its still there just as the Cosmos will remain forever. Just separated for now. Just for now._ I slowly slipped back into my sweeter than life dreams. Just me and Luxa. The way it should be.

**A little while later**

"Gregor, are you still sleeping?" What was that? "Wake up baby, you have school."

"Huh, what, I fell asleep again. Damn, ok I'm getting up mom." And that's how me day started and would continue in that fashion. Just like every single day.

**Later**

The week slowly dragged on, this week I didn't bring up the Underland to my mom once. I could tell she was getting irritated with my constant stream of complaints.

_Either I wait and one day run away back to the Underland, or she gives in and lets me go. Most likely not the latter. So that gives me one option, maybe they will follow suit as life keeps on dragging through the dumps up here._

Friday nights were pretty quite in our small apartment. Even with Grandma back from the hospital. "Hay mom, can I go for a walk around the building?" I asked.

"Oh yah, sure honey, you could even go do the laundry for me? Of course not Gregor, I love you to much to allow that. End of discussion, good night baby" she said without any remorse.

_I'm old enough to do what I know I need to do. I'll go one way or the other._

"Ok, fine. Sleep well" I smarmily said. She just gave me a look that only a mother could give in a dangerous mood.

**Early in the morning**

"Gregor, get up"

"What, who's there?"

"Quiet, it's me, Lizzie. We're going back to the Underland. Me and boots are going right now! Come hurry let's go."

"Huh, ok I'm hurrying. What about mom and dad? How are we going?"

"Ripred sent me a message with the code of the claw, it took me a while to notice it, but I've been communicating with him. He's certain that mom and dad will follow us in the morning. We're going back!"

"Yes! We should leave them a note to be sure. Ok lets go."

And we followed what Ripred said to the dot, only to find out it wasn't Ripred who was sending those messages to lizzie!

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, ill try to get another chapter finished ASAP. Please review! You all are my employers, and reviews are my salary! Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay, back again with another chapter, sorry I forgot to say that anything in **_**Italics **_**are Gregor's thoughts. Hope you enjoy it!**

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. _there's no one here. _I determined this with my invaluable skill of echolocation. "Sorry Liz but no ones here" I said.

"He said he'd be here waiting for us, how weird, he'd never forget this kind of thing" Lizzie released with a frown of disappointment.

"Gregor where Temp? I want to see him now" demanded Boots.

"We'll find him soon, wait I can see something coming with my echolocation. Everyone against the wall and quiet" I calmed down and grabbed a jagged rock, then took a low, tensed fighting position.

"Hurry you must, glorified Warrior, Princess, and Code breaker, hurry to Regalia! Hold them for a little, we can only do" Said an agitated looking cockroach, who was followed by around 30 others who sealed the tunnel with their bodies. "Rebel Rats, coming for you, Rebel Rats are"

_Don't need to tell me twice! What are Rebel Rats?_ "Lets go, hurry now!" I Quickly said. I grabbed Boots, _Man she still amazes me with her growth rate_, Lizzie followed close behind. We continued to run until I started to see a familiar section of the tunnel, _water is below us, we're near the waterway!_ "Hello anyone out there!" I Called after sensing a floating figure.

"Who calls upon a Regalian Guard?" called back a human.

"Gregor and his sisters do, could we please have a quick ride to regalia? We were attacked by Rebel Rats or something like that." I retorted very chivvying like.

"Why of course most honored ones!" said the guard very surprised back to us. He and his bat quickly soared over to us and picked us up of the ledge.

"Greetings, It's a blessing to meet you. I'm Artimis" the bat gently purred forth. "I'll go as fast as I can carry you"

"Thanks beeg bat, You know where beeg bugs are?" inquired Boots very happily.

"No, I'm sorry young Princess" said back Artimis.

_Finally back at last! I can't believe my luck!_ We then patiently waited during the ride and occasionally made small talk with the obviously impressed Underlanders.

"Our beautiful city, we are here." announced the guard after not to long of a ride.

We were dropped off at the high hall. Vikus, Luxa, and Howard were all there talking solemnly. They all instantly became animated as we entered.

"Gregor! You have returned with Lizzie and Boots" Luxa practically screamed out in joy. She ran over and gave us hugs, ours lasting a little more longer, and a little more intimate than the others.

"High greetings to you all!" both Vikus and Howard said to us. They too had gotten up, and Howard awkwardly started to hug me, forcing our hug apart. Vikus just weakly shook my hand, he obviously was still weak from his not to long ago stroke.

"So, What is going up?" Luxa said trying to sound like an Overlander.

I explained what had happened to us, Luxa told us that Ripred was in the Rats territory right now, putting down some rebels Commonly called Rebel Rats. They must off been communicating with lizzie, and had wanted to lure them into the Underland to kill them. Still furious over that whole Bane business.

"Ok, but if it's ok with you, we'd like to stay please" I asked with a deep look in Luxa's ever so pulchritude purple eyes.

"We would never like it any way else" Luxa quickly told us with an extremely wide smile.

She then led us to her chambers and opened a door in the back of her room that opened into another large grouping of rooms. "If you wish, you can live here" Luxa said.

"That would be excellent! Thanks" I said without hesitation. _Life will be so much better than it was, for all my family, not just me! Mom and Dad will live a much better life in this world than out old one. _

"Great, I'll see you all in the morning then. I have sent guards to all the known entrances, they will make sure your parents make it here safely" Luxa said with another round of Hugs then she exited the room.

"Finally a happy place!" Cried Lizzie as the started to cry with happiness with their new lives stating to begin. Boots ran up to and tried to comfort her, thinking she was sad.

I know I had the best night of sleep that I've had in a while.

**Please let me know what you think of it! Have a good one everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay back again, I've done some thinking, and this will be my last chapter for this story. I'm going to make it short and sweet, happily ever after. Sorry if you wanted strife, war, and sorrow. I'll do one of those stories later. (a lot of **_**I'll**_** in that) Enjoy!**

"Gregor wake up noooow!" squealed boots. _She was totally jazzed. _

"Hhhmm? What's up?" I asked in my incoherence.

"More like who's down" Said a familiar but displeased voice.

_Mom? _"Is that you mom?"

"And your father too!"

"Why did you do this to us?"

"It's the only way, you don't understand what's going on to us. We are not the same family who can cope with our old lives, we need this more than you'd like to admit."

"Don't you tell me what we need! I'm your mother! Not your little bug minion!"

"Excuse me, but is everyone fine?" Luxa said as she walked into the room.

"Why yes Queen of the Scurves!"

"Mom, don't be mean!"

"Scurves?" Luxa replied with a weird look.

"Oh never mind you! We're talking right now"

"Seeing how Gregor and I will be betrothed soon, and are in courtship right now, he's staying with me."

"Watch your self missy. He's my son"

"And my love and soon to be King!"

"I do! But usually the man would propose to the woman where I come from" I said, thoroughly in a daze.

"That is how it is here too, but royalty can do things a little different, Stellovet and Vikus did it that way."

"Lets go home now everyone!" Mom started panicking at this point.

The rest of the family all muttered something about wanting to stay, Boots being the loudest not understanding the situation as well as everyone else.

"We're staying mom, We'd love for you to stay with us"

"I would be honored to make you Royal Overland Family, very few times this has happened, but it still can happen" Luxa graciously offered.

"Well, I, I, don't know, fine I'll stay. But No Wars!"

"Of course the warrior has been dead for 44 days now, right?" Luxa mused.

"Yes, spot on, give or take a few hours. There will be an era of Peace that will last as long as the Underland, amongst the Rats and us" I said with extreme conviction.

"It's good to see you again you hopeful rager" Said a rat who had a bowl of shrimp and cream sauce in his paws standing in the doorway undetected.

**So how was it? Sorry for all that dialogue and little action. It's done now! Good to start small and work my way up the ladder. I'll have another fanfic out soon. Thanks, have a good one!**


End file.
